Storm's End
Storm's End is the 6th episode in Season 2 and 30th episode of Mighty Med. This episode is a continuation of Do You Wanna Build a Lava Man?. Plot Picking up where Do You Want to Build a Lava Man? left off, Kaz, Oliver, and Hapax are trapped by the Annihilator and Skylar. Hapax battles the Annihilator, using their mutant powers against each other. When Hapax appears to lose, Oliver grabs the Annihilator's power cannon and threatens to kill the Annihilator if Skylar doesn't surrender. To everyone's surprise, Skylar saves Oliver the trouble by appearing to kill the Annihilator herself, then announce that she wants to rule the whole universe, with Kaz and Oliver as her evil minion-friends by her side, but the reappearance of the Dorenbosch allows Kaz, Oliver, and a weak Hapax to escape. Out in the desert, Kaz and Oliver argue about what to do next, as Kaz now believes Skylar is beyond rescue and brutally tells Oliver that a future with Skylar isn't possible. Skylar catches the trio, but Oliver weakens her with a lump of coal. Hapax drains Skylar of her powers, turning her back to normal. But the Annihilator, having survived Skylar's blast, weakly attempts one final act of revenge and shoots Skylar with a shot of stolen Black Widower's poison. Hapax kills the Annihilator, which sends out a blast that turns every infected superhero good again, but Skylar is now in danger of dying. Hapax transports the boys and Skylar back to Mighty Med, where the doctors try to save Skylar, but it's too late and Skylar dies. Kaz and Oliver plead with Horace to do something, so Horace uses a unique power to bring Skylar back to life. When Kaz and Oliver question him, Horace tells them that the only one who can bring people back to life is Caduceo, the Legendary Healer of Superheroes. Horace reveals that he is Caduceo, and that he has five lives he can bring back, now down to one. Meanwhile, after the Annihilator saw Oliver alive on Caldera, Skylar allowed him to think that Caduceo was responsible for saving Oliver. The brainwashed Tecton and Blue Tornado arrive at The Domain to seek a legendary mirror to drain Caducio's powers. Unbeknownst to them, Gus and Jordan are now running The Domain, and Jordan sees Tecton land and transform. Unable to convince Gus, Jordan displays a Kaz-and-Oliver like knowledge of superheroes to prove that the visitor is Tecton. When she hits Tecton in the leg with a spear, he seems genuinely hurt and Jordan believes she was mistaken. When Gus and Jordan's backs are turned, Tecton heals himself easily. He then requests the mirror from Gus, who breaks it, trying to prove a point. Angry, Tecton picks up the couch to throw it from behind at Gus when Hapax's blast pulse turns him back to normal. He puts the couch down, but Gus now thinks he knows Tecton from somewhere. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Devan Leos as Hapax the Elder *Augie Isaac as Gus/Kakai-Rata-Hee-Haw-Muaak-Floopy-Pa-zoing Recurring Cast * David Sobolov and Morgan Benoit as The Annihilator Trivia * The Dorenbosch survived the rock fall from the previous episode. * This is the first episode to air in 2015 * The Annihilator is drained by Hapax the Elder in this episode. * Hapax the Elder had to drain Skylar's powers to turn her good again. However, he cannot return her powers because they're contaminated, and doing so would turn her evil again. * Horace is revealed to be Caducio, the legendary healer of superheroes * This is the last episode of the 'Evil Skylar' Arc. * Skylar dies in this episode, but gets revived. * Oliver remembered Skylar's weakness to coal. * Tecton and all the other superheroes turned evil by the Annihilator were turned good again. * Ambrose was mentioned in this episode by Kaz Allusions * Skylar wanting to betray the Annihilator and offering Oliver and Kaz to rule the universe with her is similar to Darth Vader's intention to betray Emperor Palpentine and his offer for Luke to join him in ruling the Universe. Like Darth Vader, Skylar was also a hero who turned evil. Gallery References Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes that have aired in 2015 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Evil Skylar Arc Category:Episodes